1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cutting implements, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cutting implement for use by individuals having only the use of a single arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of reciprocating knives for cutting operations is well known in the prior art. These knives are utilized for a variety of applications in varying environments. Individuals suffering from loss of an arm and having use of a single arm are at a disadvantage when cutting food and the like during a meal. Food in this situation will tend to squirm and reposition about a support surface, such as a plate, wherein the cutting operation for single armed individuals becomes very awkward.
Cutting implements of the prior art have been formed in a variety of configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,768 to Dreverhoff sets forth the use of a mechanical razor that may be manually manipulated to slide a movable blade past a plurality of fixed teeth in a razor operation wherein the razor may be manipulated by a single hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,926 to Pate sets forth a cutting device of a generally "L" shaped configuration provided with a retractable trigger to manually manipulate and slide a movable blade between a plurality of spaced anvils.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,363 to Raper sets forth an electrically operated knife provided with a plurality of sliding blades to effect a cutting operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,640 to Kramer sets forth a manipulatable and reciprocatable knife with an overlying bifurcated fork whose tines are oriented orthogonally to the blade. The Kramer knife is of utility to one of limited limb capacity, but is limited in ability to maintain an article of food stationary with respect to the reciprocating knife blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,549 to Edwards sets forth a mechanical operable comb with a series of movable blades secured to a slide that are manipulatable relative to fixed teeth or anvils to effect a cutting operation.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved reciprocating knife apparatus which addresses both the problems of effectiveness and convenience in a one-armed cutting operation, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.